Nanietta Bacco
Nanietta Bacco was the President of the United Federation of Planets in the late 24th century. Bacco was a human female from the Federation world Cestus III. At a young age she had married Roberto "Bobby" LaManna but later divorced him when she found out he was a con man who married woman to get at their possessions and then divorced them. The marriage did produce a daughter named Annabella. Like famed Federation Starfleet Captain Benjamin Sisko, Bacco was a fan of baseball. During her time as governor of Cestus III she would throw out the ceremonial first pitch on the opening day of the Cestus Baseball League season, and managed to do so again during her first year as Federation President. Becoming involved in politics on Cestus III, Bacco eventually became Governor of that world. She decided to throw her hat in the ring at the urging of her friend Esperanza Piñiero for the 2380 Presidential election. After it became clear that previous President Min Zife had committed some fairly serious crimes that cost millions of lives, a group of Starfleet officers - including Captain Jean-Luc Picard - forced Zife to resign his office. (Zife was secretly assassinated by members of Section 31). Due to this unexpected resignation the Federation Council was forced to call a special election a year early. Even though Bacco only had a month to campaign due to the timing of Zife's resignation she won election. Novel Timeline A major crisis of Bacco's first term was the Borg invasion of 2381. By the time the Caeliar helped the Federation overcome the Borg, the Borg severely damaged or destroyed a number of Federation worlds, with over 60 billion people dying and 40 percent of Starfleet destroyed. Bacco delivered a speech to the Federation, rededicating Starfleet to the peaceful exploration of the galaxy. After the destruction of Deep Space Nine during a Typhon Pact attack, Bacco agreed that a new station should be built at the entrance to the wormhole, and arranged for it to also be designated as Deep Space Nine. Bacco won election to a second term in 2384. However her second term was cut short when she was assassinated by Cardassian True Way operatives working with Baras Rodirya in late 2385. Her death marked the second time that a Federation President had been assassinated while in office, and the first to be public knowledge. (Zife's assassination did not become public knowledge until 2386). Named President Protem, Baras attempted to get himself elected to a full term as President, but was exposed due to the efforts of a number of Federation citizens, removed from office, and arrested. Bacco's remains were returned to Cestus III, where she was laid to rest. The park on the new Deep Space Nine was named in her honor. Online Timeline In the online timeline, Bacco declined to run for a third term in 2392, feeling that it was time for new leadership. She declined to endorse a successor. In the election the Saurian Aennik Okeg was elected President, becoming the first Saurian to hold that office. Category:Star Trek Heroes Category:Female Category:Leaders Category:Lawful Good Category:Parents Category:Deceased Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Book Heroes